Star of Mindasha
by Celestial Story Weaver
Summary: Sonic and Sally have a baby in this one you'll know once you start reading it so R


Charactors used in this story are copyrights of sega/or archie comics.  
except for mindy you'll get to Know her.  
  
e-mail me if you want more stories okay.  
collet@flinthills.com  
  
  
  
STAR OF MINDASHA  
  
  
~ A little bit of history about the star. Mindasha is a special star that only comes out  
  
every four years. when Sonic was little his uncle Chuck told him about the star.  
  
" Sonic my boy that there star is very special. It was said if any child was born on a night  
  
the star shone they were given special gifts." But now that Sonics grown up still under Robotniks  
  
threats he was able to marry the beautiful Princess Sally.~  
  
  
Sonic laid in the bed thinking." Sally don't you think the place is quiet."  
  
Sally looked up from her reading."Sonic of course its quiet." sonic sat up." No Sal I mean quiet as there  
  
aren't any *children* laughter." Sally smirked ." So you're saying you want to have a baby."  
  
Sonic looked uneasy." Yeah...if it doesn't bother you." There was silence " No it wouldn't bother me."  
  
Sonic got close to her. She knew what he was doing.in her sexy voice. " I know what you're trying to do"  
  
She closed her book and moved over also. Then the both of them hugged and kissed.  
  
  
It's morning, Sally wakes up from the sun beaming on her face. She got up and yawned.  
  
Sonic was still asleep. "{*what* a wondrful night}" Sally thought to herself. She started for the bathroom  
  
when she heard Sonic's voice. (in a whisper). " Sally whats the plan for today." Sonic said smiling.  
  
" I haven't thought of one, but I'll think of one later." Sally strolled off to the bathroom.  
  
" Antonie don't tease her." "What." "you know how sensitive she is." " But I'm just making faces."  
  
" The faces you make always makes her cry." Bunnie walked over to pick up her crying baby." Shh its okay don't cry."  
  
Antonie looked on smiling." you said I'd be a good father." " Of course you are. isn't he sandy. isn't he." Sandy cooed.  
  
" Ant go and get dressed Sally wants to see us near the pool." Ant got up but stopped. " Bunnie I love you. and what ever  
  
happens you promise not to look back." Bunnie was astonished. Of course they were going to try stop Robotnik,but Ant  
  
somehow. is saying he might die trying. ever since Sandy was born. he became very serious. he wanted to be more involved.  
  
It's been that way ever since Bunnie was deroboticized. now she cant really fight like she use too.  
  
"Snively get me those reports now." " Yes sir." in his thoughts he hated robotnik he wished he would keel over and die.  
  
The problem is he won't no matter what. Just then snively thought a mean thought. but a funny one."{ maybe if I sneak Milk of magnesium in his drink}"  
  
Snively laughed at the idea. He also forgot robohead wanted something." *SNIVELY* Bring me those damn reports." Snively was off in a flash.  
  
"(Ah) Sonic hedgehog is married {humph} who cares. If you have kids I'll roboticize them too." Robotnik laughed a roaring boom.  
  
it shook the whole place.  
  
Sally was done with her shower Sonic was making breakfast. So she put on her robe and snuck up behind him,she put her arms around his waist.  
  
And she tickled him. " Whoa Sally I'm making breakfast. And I'm at the stove so be careful." they looked into each others eyes. he wanted to ask a question  
  
but he didn't know how Sally would react. Sally noticed it." Sonic whats wrong." " nothing" he said blushing." really." She squeezed him tighter around the waist.  
  
" oh alright.{humph} Sal how do you know if you are pregnant." " Sonic its too early to find out. Be patient." Sally planted a kiss on his cheek. " Smelling good."  
  
She said as she went to the bed room.{ Doorbell} "I'll get it." Sonic dashed for the door. he opened it to find Bunnie,Antonie and their baby. " well hi guys." " hi Sonic,  
  
wheres Sally? " " Uh shes in the room..." " here I am." Sally walked to them." So hows Sandy." " her normal self." Ant replied. Sonic went outside to look at the sky.  
  
" Sonic." Said a male teenage voice." huh Oh hey Bro." " Can I ask you something. Um... kind of personel." " sure ask away bud." " Sonic Amy and I have had sex  
  
a lot but I can't control my urges. I masturbate when shes not around. She caught me one time..." " And..." " Shes mad. She thinks I'm lustful. I try to tell her  
  
to be careful with the word, because i'm not." Sonic was puzzled." Tails its okay to maturbate. even thou I've never done it. It's better that way. So you won't get  
  
her pregnant. You see what I mean." " Yeah." " good so keep wearing protection." tails blushed. " I kind of feel embarassed asking you that." " It's okay Bud it was  
  
a smart thing to do." Sonic and tails both got up to go inside.  
  
  
~ It's been six months~  
  
Bookshire was examining Sally. " Sally looks pretty good. but you need to eat a little more." Sally didn't want to eat a lot she was afraid to lose her figure.  
  
there was a knock on the door. Bunnie went ot answer it. " well hi sonic shes okay. but come in." sonic walked in.he walked over to his wife." How ya do'n" He bent down to   
  
give her a kiss. Sally looked into his green eyes. they looked so sincere. " I'm fine, But I'm real hungrey." " {Hmmm} You want a chili dog." " yeah why not."  
  
Sonic helped her off the examination table." ready to go." " wait sonic two more things make sure she eats a lot .and no running with her. Oh theres also a third."  
  
" I knew there would be a catch." " Sonic patients is a virtue." Sally kissed his nose. " Sally you have to stay in knothole no matter what." he was looking at Sonic.  
" What"   
  
Robotnik was taking a nap. in his chair. " Um Dr. robotnik sir um. Sonic the hedgehog is making his way here sir." Robotnik woke up his eyes glowing.  
  
" Lets bring it on." by this time Sonic was standing by the door way wearing a white nike shirt with red Jnco shorts. and to top it all off brand new ultra antigrav Shoes  
  
with lightspeed adjustment. " (Ah) It seems sonic is here and hes wearing some clothes. whats wrong can't run around naked." sonic laughed at the compliment." No Its just   
  
that the older I got things began to show. ya know what I mean." snively moved out the way he knew it would be messy." But just for you Robotnik. I'll take off my shirt.  
  
I don't want blood on it." " This should be fun. anyways hows Sally. now that shes not here with you. Oh did you mate. thats probably it you are going to have a baby.  
  
so Daddy sonic to the rescue{ hmm} That sounds nice." " enough of your B.S. Lets Dance." " {oooh} Eager aren't we." Sonic jumped up and did the spin dash attack.   
  
he also had 14 emeralds. And 145 rings in his pocket. he held on to them he closed his eyes and focused his energy into the emeralds. " H-y-p-e-r S-o-n-i-c. T-r-a-n-s-f-o-r-m."  
  
( he did not spell it okay so don't get the wrong idea.) Sonic Changed in front of robotnik. Sonic learned another transformation. he transformed again." HYPER SONIC LIGHTSPEED  
  
ARMOR." this time he was wearing blue armor over his yellow body.( isn't that tight) " Now robotnik prepare for your final fight." Robotnik was amazed. " Bring it on hedgehog."  
  
Sonic used his super lightspeed dash attack he was so fast he went around robotnik 100 times in less than 2 secs. Sonic pulled out a bow and arrow from the back of his armor.  
  
" BLAZE OF FIRE." He shot blue and yellow fire from the arrow..... Robotnik could not with stand it. the place blew up sonic was still in there the fire couldnt harm him.  
  
Sonic was out faster than a flash. " I need to change back or Sally's going to freak." He stopped closed his eyes and focused his energy out of the emeralds.  
  
He took a deep breath. and was back to normal. " Oh man tonight Sally's going to give birth." Sonic left the scene. under the rubble was a hand it picked up a rock and crushed it  
  
robotnik was still alive.  
  
  
Sonic sped into knothole he ran towards the medical clinic. " Sally." sally opened her eyes to see him. " Sonic are you okay. what happened." Sonic grinned a sly grin.  
  
" Lets just say no more Threats." her eyes widened " No really." " yep." She closed her eyes and started to cry. She couldn't wait to see her father. but the fight is not over.  
  
" Sally tonight right ." " Yes tonight." " well then I'll be going. get some sleep I'll come over and keep you company tonight okay." with that sonic left the hut. " Sonic." yeah tails  
  
When your baby's born would me and you be able to play around." " Gee I don't know bud but I'll think about it. you know when the baby's around I'm gonna have to help.  
  
so I don't know." " just asking." Tails was about to leave." Hey wait bro. you wanna be an uncle." tails' eyes brightened " yeah." " why not you come stay with me in the waitng room  
  
tonight." " Okay." tails flew off. "{ I guess i should take a nap cause tonight will be a long night.}"  
  
  
Sonic walked into his hut. he decided to take a quick shower. so he grabed his robe and went into the bathroom. After 15 mins he came out and laid on the bed naked thinking.  
  
"{ I wonder what it is like to carry a baby around for nine months. whoa what a back breaker.}" he laid there thinking some more. then he drifted off to sleep. ~[ "sonic wake up I need to take you to Bookshires".  
  
" huh what the." sonic looked down to see his stomach the size of a watermelon." {Ah} god no . what the hell . this can't be possible."] Sonic woke up sweating he looked at the time.   
  
" I need to get dressed." he went to his closet to get some clothes. "{ Hmm} what to where.{ah} why not this. he took out black wide leg jeans. and a green short sleeved turtle neck  
  
" its nice silky feel. Sally really likes seeing me in this." So he puts it on. he admired himself in the mirror. " I really look good. but I need something else." He searched through his closet  
  
to find his navy silk vest." { Ah} this is more like it." he ran out of the hut towards the medical clinic. He didn't realize the star was shining that night.  
  
"Sonic you made it." " Yeah well after all I'm going to be a Dad." the thought of the dream came to his mind he tried forget it."{ ew what a Disgusting dream. no wonder men cant  
  
have babies. yuck}" " Sonic come over here." Sally had her hand out to him." Looking good sonic so Where ya go'n." " Nowhere but here." he said eyeing Sally. She smiled back at him.  
  
Bookshire came out." why not you guys except for Sonic go wait in the room." Everyone left they said good luck to Sonic and Sally. sonic took in a deep breath and held onto Sally's hand.  
  
" ready." " Sonic why are you so nervus." " I'm nervus cause you'll be screaming and hollaring." Sally realized sonic was breathing hard . bookshire was preparing. " Sonic are you okay."  
  
" yeah Book I'll be fine." " then lets get started." Bookshire slipped on some gloves. Sonic looked on with anticipation.   
  
  
" Hold my hand sal if it hurts bad you can break it cause it was well worth it." Sally smiled at him." I'll Break if you like" She replied back. " Are you ready Sonic.Are you ready   
  
Sally." they both nodded. " Okay Then Sally I want you to push until I say Stop.Okay " " Okay" Sally said nervusly. " ready Push." Sally pushed as hard as she could. She let out a scream  
  
when she felt the pain."{Ahhh}." " Sally hang in there." Sonic was trying to help calm her down." Okay stop." Sally was in pain and she was gasping for air." you're doing fine sal come on."   
  
" Push." Sally pushed harder "{ Oww}." "Come on sal you can do it." Sally kept on pushing." Good thats it . okay stop. hey you got the head out. Sonic do you want to take a look?"  
  
He built up the courage to take a look. When he Saw it he was amazed. he sat back down and held sally's hand again. " Sally take in a deep breath and push." Sally pushed as much as she could.  
  
" Good thats it ." Sally stopped. " you're doing great. all you need is to get the feet out Sal." Sonic said cheerfully. " Okay Sal one more push." Sally began to push .She could feel the baby come out.  
  
"{ Ah}." " you did it Sal." he kissed her on the cheek." Congratulations. it's a baby girl." Sonic jumped high enough he was able to do a summersault. " Alright . I'm a Dad." The baby was crying   
  
her lungs out. Bookshire handed her to Sally." Here you go." Sally smiled ." My little baby girl." She then gave her a kiss on her fore head. bookshire Went to let everyone else in the room  
  
" wow." Tails said smiling. " Aunt Sally sonic said I could be an uncle" She smiled at him ." He already told me." " Aww She looks just like her father." Bunnie said happily. " So What are you   
  
going to name her." Ant asked " I don't know. Sonic do you know one." " No but I'll think of something." " Hey look A glowing star its bright too." Sonic ran to the window. " No you gotta be kidding me."  
  
Sonic closed his eyes and opened them again. ~" Sonic my boy that there star is very special any child born on the night that star shines they are given special gifts."~ " Sonic who gotta be kidding."  
  
"It's the star uncle chuck told me about it's called Mindasha. meaning bright and giving". " So..." " I'll name her Mindy. after all she was born when the star was around." Sally smiled at the name.  
  
" Then Mindy it is." She bent doen and kissed her little fingers. Sonic sat next sally. she handed the baby over to him. Sonic Smiled when the baby reached her arms up to him.  
  
" hey Daddy's little girl."  
  
  
  
~Mindasha mindasha shine shine so bright  
  
make everyones dreams pure delight .   
  
watch over the little children as their dreams take flight.~  
  
there a sequel like story coming soon.  



End file.
